Book 4: Avatar Aang
by Tiera35
Summary: The war is over, but Aang still has Avatar business to attend to. The question is: Can he ever come back? Find out by reading Book 4: Avatar Aang.
1. Chapter 1: Leave a Note

**Chapter One**

The wind blew hard, sending hard pellets of rain down like bullets, but not as strong. Aang looked out into the dark storm and shivered. It was definately going to be a long night. Aang was standing outside on the large loft-like balcolny at the house that Fire Lord Zuko had had built specially for Aang and his friends. Aang always seemed to find peace out on the balcolny, and he spent a lot of time there. That cold, wet night he stood out there thinking about the journey he would have to take the following day.

He sighed, and was about to sit on the wooden railing when he heard the doors slide open, followed by soft footsteps. "Aang?" said a familiar voice. "You okay?" Aang smiled to himself as Katara put a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah," he replied softly. "Just..Thinking." Katara leaned against the railing, her arms crossed, trying to create some source of warmth for herself. "I'm glad I finally found you out here," she said. "I was looking all over the place for you. Although I guess this should've been the first placed I checked. You're always out here."

"I went into your room to give you some of your clean clothes, but when you weren't there, I thought you ran away. And with this weather...Lets just say I don't want you running away in a storm." Then she said quietly, hardly heard, "...Again." Aang sighed and dropped down into a cross-legged sitting position on the ground without a sound, resting his head on his hands. Katara sat down next to him with her legs stretched out.

"I'm sorry," she said, realizing what she just shot into his head. "It's okay. It's not that big of a deal." He said quietly, thinking, _'Yes it is.' _Katara let out a sigh, not knowing what to say. If Aang had mentioned Katara's mother, she knew for herself that she would probably slap him or yell at him until he went into shock. But here was Aang, a twelve year old boy, telling her that it was okay that she sort of reminded him that his entire race had been wiped out when he ran away and it was his fault in a way so that she wouldn't feel bad. That made her feel pretty guilty.

"Well," Katara said. "It's getting pretty late. I'm going to head off to bed. See you in the morning." She yawned, and stood up. "See ya..." Aang replied, although he had a feeling that she probably wouldn't. With that, Katara walked across the balcolny, through the doors, which she closed, leaving Aang alone outside. He decided he should probably get some rest, too. He had a long day tomorrow and was ready for it. And ready for some rest.

* * *

By 4:00 in the morning, Aang was awake again, and preparing to leave. All of his things were packed; his glider, his clothes, a jug of water, and some food. That, along with Momo, was all he was taking. But there were three questions that were keeping him from leaving: Should he take Appa? Should he really leave the note he wrote to his friends? How were they going to take this? He put a lot of thought into these questions but finally came up with some reasonable answers.

He would leave Appa in case his friends needed to get somewhere, and because he didn't have enough food for Appa.

He decided to leave a note for them, because he knew at lease one of them would freak out and try to make a search for him, and he wanted to at least let them know he didn't run away...At least not without a good reason.

And then there was the third question, the one he couldn't find an answer to. How _were_ they going to take it? What would they think of him running away like this? Aang just couldn't seem to even be able to guess what was going to go through their minds when he left. He didn't want to imagine it.

Just before he left, Aang gathered all of his things, and left the note he had written on the kitchen table. In perfect hand writing, it said:

_Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko,_

_I know that you probably aren't going to like this, but I have important Avatar business to adress. I am not going to give you my location, because I know that you would probably come looking for me if I did. But let me assure you that I am fine. I left Appa in case you guys needed a way to get somewhere far away, like the South Pole or something. I'm not sure how long I will be gone, but please, don't worry about me. I will be back in -at the most- three weeks. I'm sorry I had to leave, but this is pretty important. Take care of Appa for me, and guys, please, please, please take care of yourselves. _

_See you soon,_

_Aang_

He put it somewhere that they would see it easily and headed out to the balcolny. The sun hadn't risen yet and it was still raining, but this was his only chance to leave without someone seeing him...Like Sokka. So he took hold of his ready-to-fly glider, made sure Momo was ready, and took off without looking back even once.


	2. Chapter 2: Lovely Sound of Pounding

**Hello there, my readers. Thank you to any one who took the time to read Chapter One, and is taking the time to read Chapter Two. I hope you like the story, even though it's not the best. Also, I would like to send out a special thanks to three people: **CalleighB, inkwriter22 **for the first reviews, and **Kimjuni2 **for adding the story as a favorite!Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, would never have the money to, and wish I did. But I do happen to own this story, so there. Just don't sue. Please.**

**Chapter Two**

The sun had risen quite a bit over the horizon, and the rain had stopped, leaving a peaceful after-effect. Everything was perfectly quiet and calm, yet for some reason, Aang just couldn't fall asleep. It was about 9:00 in the morning, and he and Momo had been flying for around five hours, stopping only twice for bathroom and food breaks.

Momo lay next to Aang on the rocks near a creek, fast asleep, the sun gleaming on his white fur. He was curled in a little ball with his ears over his eyes, twitching a little bit every once in awhile. Aang smiled as he pet the dreaming lemur and leaned back. He took a look at the reflection of the morning sun on the flowing creek, leaned back, closed his eyes, and...

"Ugh!" he exclaimed. No matter how hard he tried, and no matter how tired he was, he just couldn't sleep. He sure didn't want to end up the way he did before the invasion, when they were camped out and he kept hallucinating. That was bad.

Just then, he heard something behind him, like bushes rustling. At first he thought it was Momo, but then he realized that Momo was still fast asleep beside him, so it wasn't him. Aang stuck his head up over the rock he was leaning on to take a look.

Whatever made the noise was hiding behind a bush near him. Aang airbended himself up into a tree nearby it and looked down. He laughed and floated down off the tree to pet the baby moose lion cub that he thought was a person. "You remind me of Foo Foo Cuddely Poops," he laughed. He set down the moose-lion cub and it scampered away.

Aang watched it run off into the woods, but not for long. He felt something go in his mouth and something go around his mouth and then someone tying it tight, then the same being done with his hands, feet, arms, and legs. He tried to yell, but he couldn't because of the cloth stuffed in his mouth. Then something was tied around his eyes preventing him from seeing and he was pushed to the ground.

His captors threw him into a large net and pulled him along on the ground. Aang kept struggling and struggling but it was no use. They had caught him. _But who, _he wondered, _would want to kidnap me? The war's over, everything is going well... Are they sure they have the right person? Well duh, Aang! There's not really any other bald, tattooed Airbending kid around here._

He was confused, and although this had happened to him numerous times before, he was scared. He may have gone over this nearly thirty times or so, and he did just save the world, and he was indeed the Avatar, but for the first time in a while Aang actually felt his age. He felt twelve. He felt that lonelyness and fear that any other twelve year old would feel if they were in that situation. He was scared, and not only that, but tired.

So there not really being much to do, being tragged along, hinded, binded, and blinded, Aang eventually did fall asleep unintentionally. He tried to stay awake as long as he could, but he finally gave in to his tiredness and fell asleep, realizing there wasn't exactly a way out of this, and unknowing of what would be when he awoke.

**INSERT LINE HERE**

Katara woke up to the lovely sound of Toph banging the life out of her bedroom door. "Ka-Ta-Ra! Get up!" Katara sighed and yelled back, "Okay, okay!" But she just layed back down, feeling lazy. "I said GET UP!" Toph yelled. Katara stood up, saying, "Fine." She then walked over to the door, opening it, saying, "Why are you so crazy this morning?" Toph's milky eyes fell to the floor. "It's Aang."

Katara immediately shut the door and got dressed. She brushed her hair, not taking time to fix it, and ran downstairs to the kitchen. She knew it was serious as soon as Toph called Aang 'Aang' instead of Twinkle Toes.

"What's wrong? Is Aang okay?" Katara asked, the words rushing out. Sokka was standing in the kitchen, trying to make something for breakfast. Whatever he had in the pan on the counter looked burned, and smelled bad. He looked at Katara, knowing she wasn't going to be any happier, then he replied, "Well, he says he okay... But he kinda, sorta, maybe mighta run away again in a way. Kinda. But he did leave a note." Sokka handed his sister the note that Aang left them, and she opened and read it.

"He left," she said, slumping down into a chair, sad, then she got a little angry at him for just leaving. "HE LEFT?" Sokka nodded, "Well, look on the brightside...He _did_ put your name first in the letter." Katara glared at him, "And that's supposed to help me _how?_" Her brother smiled crookedly. "Well, I've always sensed something between you two." She snorted a little, "What are you? Sir Sixth Sense or a dog?" "Hmm...Both."

**INSERT LINE HERE**

Aang awoke, seeing nothing but black. _Okay, _he thought,_ I'm either still blindfolded or they blinded me in my sleep. Lets go with blind fold._ He was still tied up, but this time he was in a room, chained up, and had gaurds all around him. He didn't know they were there of course, because he couldn't see anything.

"He's awake," he could hear one of the guards whisper to another. _Where am I? _Aang asked himself. He managed to somehow bring his arms up, and push the blindfold up so he could see. He expected to be in some kind of Fire Nation chamber, but he wasn't. The gaurd that had noticed his awakening walked over to Aang and smirked. "Not so strong, young Avatar," he said, "If _Bill_ could catch you!" A guard that Aang guessed was Bill looked over and yelled in a mix of annoyance and embaressment, "_Hey!_" Aang started to laugh, but was silenced by the guard nearest him, "Shut up."

**INSERT LINE HERE**

Katara didn't know what to do. She was stirring up inside, a storm of worry for Aang. What had he gone to do? Usually, when he left like this, he didn't end up coming back, and she was worried this time would be the same. She sat through breakfast, which she didn't eat much of, and was silent until lunch. At lunch, she finally said the first words since morning, "I'm going to go look for him." Sokka looked at her in surprise, though he had a strong feeling she would try to do something like that for Aang.

"But he said not to go look for him in the letter," said Toph. "And that he would be fine." Katara just looked at her and answered as sarcastically as she could, "Yeah, because Aang _always_ makes it back himself when he runs off, r_ight?_" Toph took a bite of her lunch. "Good point." Sokka's protective-older-brother-ness set in, "Well you're not going to do this alone. First of all, we have no idea where Aang could possibly be. Second, we don't even have anything packed." "Oh, we have stuff packed. I spent all day packing. Even your stuff is ready to go. So that's what we need to do: GO. Come on." They all stood up from the table, forgetting the remains of their lunches, and headed outside to Appa.

Once they, along with all of their supplies, food, and clothing, were loaded, Katara took Appa's reins, sitting on his head. She sighed, rubbing one of Appa's horns. "Ready?" she whispered to him, or perhaps to herself. Katara looked up into the sky they would be flying in, and said, "Yip yip."

**Okay. I know these could be longer but it's kind of hard to find a place to end them...So sorry about that. Sorry the story is kind of crappy now, but don't worry, because it will get better. Please, please, please with whipped cream and a nice big, honkin' cherry on top, REVIEW. I'm not going to beg, but ask you nicely and offer you dessert-related fruits. Reviews are what make a better writer out of me, because I can either find encouragement, praise, or I can learn from my mistakes. Good or bad, just feel free to review. For the children. I bet all the kids in this story are thinking "Please, please help us, so we don't die from this story's crappiness. But hey, I think I'm doing okay for my first fanfiction, and I'm really glad it could have something to do with Avatar: The Last Airbender, the best show ever.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it! :) Look for the next chapter, which is coming soon.**


End file.
